


The Last Rift

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [36]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens after Lynn closes the last rift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Rift

Lynn pulls her hand back, snapping the first of the two rifts she has to close in the Emerald Graves. "Well, that was certainly easier than the two in Emprise." Hawke says, laughing at Varric's groaning.

"You just have to say things like that don't you?" Lynn watches Varric and Hawke bicker like brother and sister, while unease fills her heart about the next rift they have to close, the last one, the one from her dream.

"Are you okay, lethallan?" Solas asks, standing beside her. Lynn shakes her head, but doesn't say why, praying that if she doesn't say it, then it won't happen. Solas nods in an unspoken understanding. The group crosses the river, walking north to the last rift. Lynn hears the giants stomping around, and hopes the rift isn't near one. The green of the rift expands, shooting down into the ground. Solas and Lynn cancel two of the openings, leaving fours demons to kill. Hawke charges in while the rest of the group hangs back to do damage from a distance. When the rift shoots out light again, the two mages manage to close most of the openings because they were stacked together. Only one demon is able to cross over, and Hawke takes it almost entirely by herself. Lynn quickly closes the rift before anymore demons can try to use it.

"Well, that was easy." Hawke says, much to everyone's chagrin. 

"Time to..." Lynn starts, but stops suddenly. Her ring doesn't feel as warm as it did before. "No." She whispers, staring at her ring.

"What's wrong, lethallan?" Solas reaches for her hand, taking it between his two.

"The ring isn't as warm as it should be." Lynn closes her eyes, trying to calm down, but is finding it impossible. "We need to go back, we need to ride hard. I can't." The others nod at her, understanding what she didn't want to say aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than I have been writing them of late, but I felt like it was the right place to end it.


End file.
